


Моя дорогая кузина

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [1]
Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Horror, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Мартишия очень рада видеть свою кузину





	Моя дорогая кузина

— Je vais enfin voir ma chère cousine! — воскликнула Мартишия и прижала к груди телеграмму.  
До этого ничего, как говорится, не предвещало. Вся семья собралась за ужином в полном составе, пригласив к столу и судью Уомака. Впрочем, судья отказался. Во-первых, он был ужасно зол оттого, что Пагзли и Вензди, упражняясь в телекинезе, нечаянно зарядили ему волчьим черепом в окно, а во-вторых, он хорошо помнил, как во время прошлого визита Мартишия с помощью Вещи подкармливала цветы кусочками мяса — почему-то это произвело на почтенного судью не очень благоприятное впечатление. Да и вообще он пришел скандалить из-за черепа, хотя, когда Вещь принял из рук судьи тросточку, а Лардж снял (из лучших побуждений!) с него шляпу, утратил бодрость духа.  
Мартишия, разумеется, огорчилась из-за отказа соседа разделить трапезу. Она лично пекла пирог, украшенный сахарной глазурью, вареньем и шоколадом так, что получился выпученный глаз. Поэтому радостная новость о приезде кузины Блип пришлась очень кстати.  
— О, Тиш, твой французский! — воскликнул Гомес Аддамс, млея от восторга. — Кажется, мы уже принимали кузину Блип у нас? Такая отвязная девчонка!  
— О нет, это была другая кузина, — безмятежно ответствовала Мартишия. — У меня много кузин!  
— Отлично! — завопил Пагзли. — Я познакомлю тетушку Блип с Аристотелем, а если они не подружатся, то с моим новым пауком, пусть придумает ему имя!  
Вензди серьезно кивнула, размышляя, каким бы способом убить тетушку в первую же ночь после приезда.  
Все ожидали, что кузина Блип будет не первой молодости, мистер Аддамс про себя полагал, что она представляет собой скелет, поэтому все были приятно удивлены, когда в дом вошла дама возраста Мартишии и очень похожая на нее. На голове у нее красовался венок из маргариток, на губах — яркая помада, а тонкое белое платье изящно развевалось.  
— О, дорогая Блип! Comme je te manquait! — воскликнула Мартишия. — Дети, поприветствуйте вашу тетушку!  
Пагзли отвесил поклон, а Вензди сделала книксен; на лицах обоих явно читалась мысль «А не придушить ли нам тетушку ближе к полуночи?»  
— Моя дорогая Тиш! Мои дорогие племянники! О, дорогой Гомес! — и кузина Блип попыталась вытащить из волос маргаритку. — О дьявол, она пустила корни… Ну ничего, будет с корнями, ты ведь не против? — она выдернула цветок и всучила Гомесу.  
Дядя Фестер вставил в уши и рот по лампочке и устроил приветственную иллюминацию.  
— О, как мило! А скажите, у вас тут продаются ритуальные товары? Ну, я имею в виду, венки, черные свечи, черепа и прочее? Мои таможня почему-то не пропустила, а мне так страшно и неуютно спать, когда рядом нет знакомых милых вещиц…  
Вензди подтолкнула Пагзли в бок. Похоже, тетушка была своя в доску; может быть, и не стоило душить ее с ходу.  
Загудел звонок.  
— О, мой багаж! — обрадовалась кузина Блип.  
Носильщики внесли два больших чемодана и продолговатый изукрашенный ящик, который не мог быть ничем, кроме гроба.  
— Тяжелый, — констатировал Лардж, поднимая гроб на плечо.  
— Но в нем земля с моего родного кладбища, — объяснила кузина Блип, волнуясь. — Я же говорю, я не могу заснуть без того, что мило сердцу и душе…   
Мартишия с удовольствием потчевала ее пирогом, попутно рассказывая о соседях и выдавая каждому характеристику от «хрупкий и анемичный» до «пышный и полнокровный, тебе обязательно нужно с ним познакомиться». А вечером решительно пресекла поползновения Пагзли и Вензди проникнуть в комнату для гостей:  
— О, мои дорогие детки, мы с кузиной Блип столько веков не виделись… Позвольте нам с ней пошушукаться о своем, о женском!  
— О Тиш, — умоляюще произнес Гомес.  
— Сhéri, on a toute la nuit devant nous…  
— О Тиш! Твой французский…  
Мартишия прошла в комнату для гостей, где кузина Блип уже расположилась в гробу. Из гроба пахло могильной землей и увядшими цветами — тягостный и мрачный запах, который, однако, нравился и ей, и Мартишии.  
— Наконец-то мы наедине, — прошептала кузина Блип, обнимая Мартишию. — Как же мне не хватало наших вечеров! Порой мне бы хотелось никогда не взрослеть…  
— Ну, во взрослости есть кое-какие положительные моменты… но знаешь, мне тоже тебя так не хватало, милочка, — и Мартишия ласково привлекла кузину Блип к себе.  
Глаза у кузины Блип замерцали, затягиваясь томной поволокой, губы под яркой помадой потемнели и задрожали, дыхание отяжелело. Мартишия нежно провела ладонью по ее плечу, оттягивая вырез тонкого белого платья, тронула пальцами мраморно-белую грудь. Платье соскользнуло, открывая напрягшиеся лиловые соски.  
— О, ма шер, — прошептала Мартишия. — Какая же ты холодная! Просто ледяная!  
Ее ладони легли на грудь кузины Блип, а губы коснулись ее губ, затем Мартишия томно провела по ним языком, слизывая яркую красноту.  
— Ммм, — протянула она. — Так ты уже подкрепилась по дороге!  
— Со мной в поезде ехал такой румяный джентльмен, — ответила кузина Блип, слегка смутившись — а может, и не слегка: щеки ее стали фиолетовыми от смущения, — просто невозможно было удержаться!  
Мартишия еще раз лизнула ее губы.  
— О, милая, как бы мне хотелось сделать это вместе с тобой, — проворковала кузина Блип, пылко обнимая Мартишию. Та даже застонала от удовольствия.  
— Soixante-neuf?  
— О да, — чуть слышно выдохнула кузина Блип, и обе, тихонько смеясь, упали на широкую кровать голова к голове — губы Мартишии напротив горла кузины Блип, губы кузины Блип напротив горла Мартишии… Нежная, льдисто-холодная кожа подалась под нажатием клыков, и холодная темная кровь брызнула на язык обеим. Несколько минут обе причмокивали и постанывали от наслаждения. Наконец, кузина Блип оторвалась от горла Мартишии, утирая губы и ласково заглядывая ей в лицо. Мартишия облизнулась.  
— Как же мне не хватало такого интимного общения, — шепнула она.  
— И мне…  
— Ты так повзрослела, просто восхитительно, милочка. Настоящая зрелая леди.  
— О да! Посмотри, какие у меня трупные пятна на боках!  
— Бесподобно! Quelle beauté! Позволь, я их поцелую…  
— О да… А потом еще раз, ладно?  
…Уже начинало светать, когда Мартишия выскользнула из спальни кузины Блип и вернулась в свою комнату. Гомес еще не спал.  
— Ну, как, пошушукались? — жизнерадостно спросил он.  
— Еще бы, — глаза у Мартишии сияли. — И знаешь что, дорогой? Надо обязательно пригласить на завтрашний ужин судью Уомака. Пора налаживать отношения с соседями!


End file.
